Psych From A to Z
by kshulesv96
Summary: Ficlets about Shules and other pairings with themes from A-Z. Each chapter will have a theme of a word starting with each letter of the alphabet; it starts with A, ends with Z, and may repeat if necessary.   Each chapter will be between 100-500 words.
1. Amazing

**This chapter is pre-Extradition II**

Amazing-

Shawn turned off the water in his shower. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was excited for tonight because he finally had a date with Santa Barbara's finest, Juliet O'Hara. It wasn't easy convincing her to go out to dinner with him but, after so many years of hearing no, she finally said yes.

He stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair. He had put on a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt. If Gus would have been able to see him dressed like this, he would have sworn that Shawn put his clothes from earlier that day back on.

He began to get lost in a deep thought about his hair when he heard the doorbell ring.

When he opened the door he was absolutely blown away.

Juliet was wearing a crimson red dress that showed off her curves quite nicely, dark red lipstick, and she had her hair curled just the way he liked it.

"Jules you look…amazing!" He studied her from head to toe, taking in every part of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself", she replied. He laughed lightly and reached for her hand.

"Should we go?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She gladly put her hand in his and they walked to Shawn's motorcycle.

"I am not riding a motorcycle in a dress, Shawn!" He smiled. Of course he wouldn't make her ride on his motorcycle; they would ride in her car.

He took her keys and opened the passenger door. He helped her get in the car and settle into her seat. Once she was comfortable, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. He stared at Juliet while she was getting situated, she was so…amazing.

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you have any ideas for the next word I should write about let me know. :)**


	2. Baby

**Baby-**

* * *

><p>Juliet awoke from a terrible nightmare, shaking and sweating. She looked around the room unsure of where she was and started to panic. She was in the dark, in bed, and alone. She looked at her clock that read 4:35 and let out a long groan.<p>

"Shawn!" she whispered quietly. She was still a little confused after having such a terrible nightmare.

An awful fear set in, in the pit of her stomach.

"SHAWN!" She called out louder this time.

He still didn't answer.

She started freaking out now. He never left their room in the middle of the night without coming back almost immediately. She lifted herself up out of bed and headed towards the bedroom door. She took off down the hallway and saw the light on in the last room on the left. She opened the door slowly, trying not to make a loud noise.

What she saw made her eyes fill with tears of joy.

Her husband sat in the rocking chair they had bought together just two months ago, a few weeks before their baby was born. He was rocking their sleeping little girl and he himself was falling asleep too. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes; the two of them hadn't gotten much sleep since their little angel arrived.

She walked toward him and listened to his quiet snoring. When she reached him she patted her baby lightly on the back and ran her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Shawn", she whispered. This awoke him from his slumber.

"Hmm", he groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. "Hey", he whispered.

She grinned widely and bent down to kiss him.

"Are you going to come back to bed?" He nodded lightly and began to stand up. Juliet took the baby from his arms and placed her in her crib.

She grabbed her husband's hand and led him back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once the two were wrapped up in each others arms, Shawn leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.<p>

"I love you, Juliet." She smiled and kissed him back, on the lips this time.

"I love you, too, Shawn."

Within a few minutes, the new parents were sleeping again, awaiting the cry of their small child. She would begin to cry again in a few hours, but until then, the two would enjoy their precious minutes of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If anyone has a suggestion for the next word I use let me know!<strong>


	3. Cheese

**The theme of this chapter isn't Thanksgiving, but I figured since it was today, I would incorporate it into my story.**

**Cheese-**

* * *

><p>Five year old Shawn Spencer woke to the sound of a doorbell. He lifted his head off his pillow and hopped out of bed.<p>

Outside, his aunt, Henry Spencer's sister, got out of her car. She was carrying two bowls of food in her arms as she walked up the front steps of the Spencer's home for Thanksgiving. Shawn peered out of his bedroom window and watched as his least favorite aunt, Aunt Cassie, entered his house. He left his room at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Shawn, come downstairs and help me cook lunch." He ran downstairs and hugged his mother.

"Hi, Mommy!" He gave her a toothy grin.

"Good morning sweetheart", she smiled back at him.

Henry Spencer walked into the kitchen when he saw their encounter.

"Shawn Henry Spencer!" He yelled, "Why are you in your pajamas when we have company?"

He obviously scared the boy because Shawn ran back to his room and didn't come back until he was dressed.

He ran up to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice plaid button down shirt. He combed his perfect hair and walked back down to his father.

"Better." His father told him.

His evil Aunt Cassie rounded the corner of the kitchen and made her way inside.

"SHAWNY!" She nearly made him deaf with her sudden scream. He hated the nickname, Shawny, it sounded like the kind of nickname that only a grandmother would give. She had once called him that in front of his friends and embarrassed him. She was the craziest aunt in the world.

"Oh, Shawny, we have to take a picture of us together", she squealed. She grabbed her camera out of her purse and pulled her Shawny into her arms. She aimed the camera at the two and smiled for the picture, Shawn on the other hand couldn't seem to from one.

"Smile, Shawny!" She was a little too excited now. He gave the camera a small grin, not big enough to be called a smile though,

"Say cheese!" She said now. It was just a picture for goodness sake, not a yearbook photo. Plus, it had Crazy Cassie in it.

If she kept this up all day, he would become Crazy Shawny.

After the picture, he ran over to his mother and helped her cook. The only other time that day that he made eye contact with his aunt was when she left.

"Bye Shawny!" She yelled to him while she walked to her car.

Shawn whispered to his father, "Dad, she's not coming back next year right?"

"Kid, I hope not", his father said back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Crazy Cassie might make another appearance one day.<strong>


	4. Dog

**Just a little treat for this Thanksgiving.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Dog-**

Alexis Spencer walked out of the front door of her home in her light green pajamas and bright red rain boots to fetch her father the daily newspaper. She walked through the puddles on her driveway until she reached the newspaper. She grabbed it and walked back up her driveway, up the steps of her porch, and reached for the door knob. When she heard the sound of footsteps, she paused and turned around.

"A PUPPY!" She screamed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Come here little guy," she said in a quiet voice, "I'm not gunna hurt you." The dog did what it was told and came to her. "Stay right there," she told the clueless animal.

Alexis stood up, opened the door, and ran inside. She spotted her father in the kitchen and pulled on his arm.

"Dad! Come and see what I found," she squealed in delight. She hoped that her father would let her keep it because it was wearing no tag and had no owner. "Where's my newspaper," he groaned. She let go of his arm and ran out of the door.

Shawn got up out of his chair and walked to the front door. "Lexi, what is it now-"

"Look Dad, it's a doggy!" He watched as his younger daughter's face lit up with happiness. "Can we keep it? Pleaseeee?" She begged her father. She had always wanted a dog, but her mother had always said no.

"You know what? Sure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exploded with joy. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thanks dad." Her hug brought a smile to her father's face. He loved to see his children happy, mostly because of how his father treated him as a child. "No problem, kid," he smiled down at her.

He would have to deal with his wife when she got home, but it was definitely worth the smile on his daughter's face.

**Next up, E.**

**If you have any suggestions for the upcoming letters or letters I have already done, feel free to share. :)**


	5. Elephant

**For Susannanass, I hope you like it; it was kinda hard to come up with a story for it.**

**Elephant-**

Jacob Spencer was exactly like his father. He had the same crooked smile, hazel eyes, and amazingly gorgeous hair. It only took the boy a few months after his birth to form his beautiful features. He was a very active child, like his father. He always asked questions about things he didn't understand and was always getting into trouble. To most of the kids his age though, he was very different. When a teacher would ask what his favorite of anything was, he would come up with complex or absurd answers. At one time, his teacher asked about his favorite animals.

"What is your favorite animal from the cat family?" His teacher was writing his responses down on a piece of paper like she was doing for all of the children in the room.

"Umm…," the five year old Spencer answered, "a tiger!" The teacher scribbled his answer down on her paper.

"What is your favorite type of dog?"

"A bulldog," he exclaimed.

"Okay, now what is your favorite pet?"

"My elephant," he told her with a cheeky grin.

"Jacob, sweetheart, an elephant is not anyone's pet." He paused and stared at her.

"Yes it is!" He was referring to the stuffed elephant his mother had gotten him when she went away on a trip with his father.

"Jacob-"

"Yes it is! My daddy said so!"

"Okay then." She wrote down the word 'elephant' next to the other children's responses. She stood up and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone needs to draw their favorite pet," she explained. Because they were only five, she had to go to each student and help them draw their animal.

That evening at the school art show, each student's artwork was put up on the wall outside of each classroom. When Shawn and Juliet arrived they first found their daughter's picture of her family, she was in the third grade so Shawn's appearance in the artwork didn't exactly please him.

"Jules!" he groaned, "Is my nose really that big?

Juliet laughed at her husband and took the photo off of the wall, "No, Shawn, Let's find Jacob's picture."

They found the kindergarten section and began to search for their son's picture.

Shawn quickly pointed at an image on the wall and smirked. "Jules…"

She gasped quietly, "Really Jacob, an elephant?"

"Jules, I think it looks good…you know for a five year old."

"Shawn, they were supposed to draw their favorite pet! I see dogs, cats, birds…no elephants!"

"An elephant is definitely a pet Jules," he insisted.

"Fine." She gave up. "Let me know when we finally adopt a pet elephant. In fact, since you think they belong in the house, it can sleep in bed with you!"

"Ouch, Jules, that's harsh." She slapped him playfully and grabbed the picture to take home.

She looked at the picture that her daughter drew, and then looked at Shawn. Who was she kidding, it looked exactly like him.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Fudge

**Thanks gridirongirl11 for the word!**

**Fudge-**

Shawn and Juliet had three young children. This meant that they could no longer swear as they once had. They had to keep their language to a minimum around their children or else they would say the words that children shouldn't hear. Shawn would let one slip every once in a while, but try to cover it up by making it sound like a different word.

When Alexis had taken in a homeless dog, Juliet had no choice but to tell her begging child that she could keep it. But because Shawn was the one that decided first, he had to help her build a dog house for it.

Juliet watched through the living room window as her husband and daughter built the new dog a doghouse together. She awaited the pain it would bring him, for he could never get through a project without hurting himself.

Juliet walked away from the window for a moment when Alexis came running into the house.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Juliet answered.

"What does-, " she leaned in toward her mother's ear and said the word, "-mean?"

"ALEXIS SPENCER! DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN!" She made her daughter flinch and take a step back.

"Daddy said it though, why did daddy get to say it?" she said, bottom lip stuck out slightly.

Juliet walked outside to her husband and lectured him about what words to use in front of his children. Alexis walked through the window as her mother hit her father's arm playfully. She smiled as her mother walked back inside with an accomplished look on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shawn went outside with his daughter to complete the doghouse that they had started the previous day. Juliet decided to set a chair near the two and observe their work. Shawn was going at a nail with a hammer when he missed. He struck his thumb and was quick to share the amount of pain he felt.<p>

"FUDGE MONKEYS!" he yelled aloud.

Alexis giggled uncontrollably at the new words Shawn had chosen.

Juliet smiled at her husband and walked over to him to run her fingers through his thick hair.

Shawn wrapped his arms around his wife, "Jules," he held up his swollen finger for her to see.

"Will you kiss it?" Alexis giggled even louder than before.

Juliet grabbed his hand and kissed his thumb.

"I love you, Jules."

"I love you, too, Shawn."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Grandfather

**Grandfather**

Henry Spencer had just returned from his weekly fishing trip with his friends when he caught sight of a small note written on a post-it that he had once seen in the Psych office. Henry had been to visit Shawn on the job just last week.

_He had stumbled into the room while Shawn had his new wife, the beautiful detective, Juliet, pinned against the wall with his lips attached to hers. Henry loved to see his son truly happy with a woman, but he could at least have saved it for a later, more appropriate place to continue._

Henry moved over to the red note.

"_Dear dad, meet me at the Psych office tonight for a surprise."_

"Oh god, what does he have planned," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Henry arrived at the Psych office, seven on the dot. Shawn, as always, was running late.<p>

He heard an awful screeching noise and looked out of the window to find Shawn pulling up like a stunt driver. The blueberry, which he had taken from Gus, was sitting sideways in its spot, just the way Shawn had parked it.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he walked through the door to the office, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me Shawn, cut the crap and tell me what you want; I don't have time for this."

"Why dad?" He looked at his father's nice attire with a questioning look, "got a hot date?"

"Shawn," he warned.

"Are you grumps?" he asked while sticking out his bottom lip.

"Shawn, that crap doesn't work on me." He stated.

"It was worth a shot." He looked around the room, nervous at the news he was going to share with his father. "Hey dad-"

"Yeah?"

Shawn pulled and envelope out of his jacket pocket and placed it in his father's hands.

Henry took the envelope impatiently and ripped it open. "What is this, another parking ticket? I told you I wouldn't pay for these anymore."

"Dad, it isn't that." Shawn was smiling now; he hoped that his father would be happy about the new addition to their family.

Henry finally managed to open the envelope without ripping its contents, when a few small photos went fluttering to the ground.

He leaned down to grab the pictures and looked at them in shock. "Shawn!"

"Yeah dad, Jules and I are having a baby!" Shawn was excited, but a little nervous that he would be a terrible father.

"Shawn, I'm going to be a grandfather! I'm going to have a grandson-"

"Or granddaughter."

"Oh, it'll be a boy."

"How do you know?"

"Spencer's always have boys."

"Dad, you had one kid, how can you be so sure the next one would have been a boy."

"No Shawn-"

He let his father continue to argue with him over the sex of his baby. He decided to let his father win for the moment.

Even after Shawn and Juliet found out the baby's gender, Henry refused to believe he was actually going to get a granddaughter. He even bought blue gifts for him instead of pink; that was a little too much.

Whether Shawn had a daughter or son, he would still become the grandfather of the most amazing child in the world; and when Shawn's baby girl arrived, he took her in like any proud grandparent would.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Happiness

**This one is a little longer, thanks for reading!**

Happiness-

Shawn Spencer had never really been happy during his childhood because of the different police procedures that his father had made him perform. When his father would come to his school for career day, he would hide his face on his desk while his father explained boring police codes and other stupid things about his job. Things only got worse when his mother left him with his father in Santa Barbara. He was, in fact, on the opposite side of the happiness meter, and to add to that, he couldn't keep a single job he was hired for.

From childhood to adulthood, Gus was Shawn's only reason for living. If he didn't have a friend like Gus, he wouldn't have had any fun in his life. The two evened each other out perfectly, Shawn was a crazy wild child and Gus was a proper know it all.

No one thought that Shawn Spencer would ever find success in his life. That is, until he met Juliet O'Hara. Shawn had recently given a tip to the SBPD, and while he was there, he discovered the relationship between the Head and Junior Detectives. One case later, and the older, meaner, Head Detective Lassiter, had a new partner. Shawn would never say it, but Juliet was one of the main reasons he kept going back for cases.

Five years later, he and the younger detective began to date. Shawn became a successful fake psychic and one of the department's most valuable resources. He knew that one day he would have to tell her he was a fake psychic, but he tried to wait for as long as he could.

When the time came, Juliet did not take it lightly. They broke up temporarily while she cleared her head. Over the brief period, Shawn cleaned up his act and decided to show her that he really cared about her and hated lying to her. Three days later, he showed up at her apartment, flowers in hand, ready to tell her how sorry he was. When she accepted his apology, he knew things would only get better.

Exactly one year later, the two married on the beach in Santa Barbara. Juliet recited the given vows, but Shawn made up his own, emphasizing how his love for her would never end. Shawn surprised Juliet and took her on a romantic honeymoon to Hawaii, hiding every last detail about the trip from her until the airplane touched the ground.

A few months after, Juliet had to stay home with a stomach virus. She knew she didn't really have a virus, but decided to keep the real reason a secret from Shawn.

Two weeks later on Christmas Eve, Juliet was excited to give Shawn his present. She sat him down on their couch near the fireplace and lit Christmas tree and handed him his present. She snuggled up beside him and wrapped her arms around one of his. He tore away the wrapping paper carefully and saw that the gift inside was a small photo album. He opened it up to the first photo and saw it was a photo of him at the age of five. The second page contained a photo of his rebellious teenage years, the third, his high school graduation. The fourth photo, however, was one of him and his wife's first date. Others were of their time together, their wedding, and their honeymoon. He turned a page to see the final photo, and gave his wife a strange look.

"Jules, what is that?" He lowered his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look.

"Shawn, that's our baby." She smiled softly at him.

He looked at the black and white photo, still confused.

"Where?" She pointed to a tiny spot on the page and laughed quietly.

Shawn closed the photo album and placed it on the ground. He moved his hand to her stomach and lifted her into his lap. He smiled contently and thought to himself, maybe his early life was never perfect, but sitting quietly with his wife and unborn child showed him the true meaning of happiness.

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Idiot

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. School took over my life.**

Idiot-

After a long day of trying to catch a well known, yet dangerous killer, Shawn and Juliet arrived at the house that the two shared. They entered their home and briefly split ways.

"Shawn, what the hell were you thinking?" Juliet shouted at her boyfriend of two years, "you could have gotten us all killed!" She set her purse on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room. Shawn and Juliet had moved in together about a year before.

"Jules, I caught him!" He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, but you put Carlton and I in danger," she said quietly, sitting next to him on the comfy sofa. "After what I happened I stopped counting the number of times that he called you an idiot."

"I would never try to put you in danger, Jules. Now, Lassie? That's a different story." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Juliet laughed, "Shawn, Gus ran out of the building screaming." She looked over at her boyfriend and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Jules," he whispered into her ear. Juliet quickly fell asleep in his arms after such a long and stressful day of work.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm open to any Ideas for the letter J!**


	10. July

Shawn looking through the drawers of his daughter's bedroom as fast as he could so he could quickly get her dressed. He knew that he should have been doing this a few hours before, and could already tell that his wife was going to be mad if he didn't hurry.

"Shawn!" She yelled. "Why is Alexis only wearing a diaper? I thought I told you we had to leave as soon as I got home!" She picked her daughter up and began to look for Shawn.

Shawn, Juliet, and their daughter Alexis were going to watch Fourth of July fireworks with Gus and wife. Juliet arrived home late from work and Shawn was in trouble.

Shawn could not find the red, white, and blue dress that Juliet had chosen earlier and he began to panic as he heard his wife walking up the stairs. Without thinking, he ran to shut the door and locked himself inside. Suddenly, he heard his wife knocking on the door.

"Shawn! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Uhh- uhh, just a second!" He stuttered.

Little did Shawn know, Juliet had found the dress on the couch and was holding it in her hand. She laughed quietly as she listened to her husband fumbling with items around the room in a panicked search for the dress.

"Shawn, I know what you're looking for."

"What are you talking about?" He said in a calm tone as he opened the door.

"This?" Juliet held up the dress.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as Juliet walked into the room and towards Shawn. He was holding a different red, white, and blue dress that was long sleeved.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Downstairs, right where I left it this morning."

Defeated Shawn sat down and Alexis squirmed towards him. He opened his arms to grab her and gently set her on his lap. Juliet handed Shawn the dress that she was holding.

"It's way too hot for long sleeves." Juliet explained.

"I'm really not cut out for this whole dad thing am I Jules?"

"Shawn," she whispered, "You're the best dad that I know. Lexi really loves you, you know."

Juliet began to run her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Are you really getting upset over a dress?" she laughed gently.

She put the dress over her daughters head and shook her head a little.

"Don't you love you're dada Lexi?" Juliet said in a sweet voice to her baby.

"Dada!" Alexis exclaimed, pointing at her father.

Shawn raised his eyebrows and smiled as wide as he could. Juliet was almost in tears as her daughter had just said her first word. She wrapped one arm around her husband and the other around her daughter.

"I love you both." She said giving her husband a kiss.

A few seconds later they began to hear fireworks going off and quickly ran out of the house so that they wouldn't miss them completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are my motivation to post another chapter!<strong>


End file.
